When You Lose Everyone
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Son grand père ,son grand-oncle ,ses parents ,Nawaki ,Dan et maintenant Orochimaru .Elle les a tous perdu .Plus rien l'a retient dans ce village maudit mais avant de partir elle a une dernière chose à faire ,il faut qu'elle parle à Jiraiya .[Orochimaru x Tsunade ] [One-Shot]


Pourquoi ? C'était à chaque fois le début des questions qu'elle se posaient .Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi avait-il fait des "expériences" sur des enfants ? Toute ces choses qu'il aurait supposément faite ,car oui il n'en croyait pas un mot , n'était pas du tout les actions de l'homme qu'elle connaissait et de celui qu'elle aimait .

L'homme qu'elle aimait n'aurait jamais extrait l'ADN de son grand-père ,le Shodai Hokage pour répliquer le Mokuton .Non ...Il ne **LUI** aurait pas fait ça ,pas à elle .Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble ,la guerre,la terrible guerre ayant décimés des centaines voir des milliers de personnes .

Alors elle refuse d'y croire ,elle s'obstine même si une part d'elle lui dit de voir la vérité en face ,qu'il est vraiment parti et qu'il ne reviendra jamais même si elle le suppliait à genoux .Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il était partit ?! Parce qu'on avait découvert ses "expériences " sur des enfants ,orphelins surement ? Ou Parce que Hiruzen-sensei allait donner le poste de Yondaime Hokage à Minato Namikaze ,le protégé de Jiraiya ? Tsunade pencha pour un mixte des deux ,après tout elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard plein de colère quand le Sandaime leur avait annoncé son successeur .

Elle même avait été choquer de ne pas entendre son sensei dire le nom de son coéquipier ,après tout tous le monde dans le visage était sur que ce serait lui qui lui succéderait .Tout comme son amant ,elle était resté stoic à la nouvelle quelques instants puis s'étais reprise et avait sourit faussement pour féliciter Minato .Il avait compris qu'elle aurait préféré que se soit Orochimaru qui ait le poste mais apprécia quand même le geste .Elle et le serpent était ensuite à la maisonn et c'est là qu'il éclata jetant des vases contre les murs .

Tsunade mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui à ce moment là car c'était tout le contraire ,elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissante face à sa colère .Au paravant elle avait toujours trouvé un moyen de le calmer ,en l'embrassant ou en lui rappelant que elle elle serait toujours à ses côtés mais là elle ne savait que faire .Alors la dernière Senju était resté là à le regarder évacuer tout sans trouver les mots parce que au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il avait raison d'agir comme ça .

Il aurait été un meilleur Hokage que Minato ne sera jamais mais ça personne ne le saura puisque tout le monde se souviendra seulement du faite qu'il ai trahit son village et non de ses exploits ...Elle n'a plus aucune raison de rester maintenant qu'il est parti mais elle ne peut pas déserter comme lui alors elle va faire un marché avec le Sandaime pour qu'elle ait le droit de quitter Konoha légalement .

Et elle n'y remettra plus jamais les pieds parce que c'est ici qu'elle a tout perdu .Son grand père ,son grand-oncle ,ses parents ,Nawaki ,Dan et maintenant Orochimaru .

Elle les a tous perdu .Plus rien l'a retient dans ce village maudit mais avant de partir elle a une dernière chose à faire ,il faut qu'elle parle à Jiraiya .Elle va donc à leur terrain d'entrainement où elle sait qu'elle le trouvera et effectivement il est là .

 **"Tsunade-hime ,que viens tu faire là ?"**

Elle le regarde longuement ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle et puis finalement elle se lance .

 **"Je quitte Konoha ...pour de bon ."**

Il l'a regarda pendant un long moment ne dit rien et puis il lâche un soupir .Elle ne pouvait distinguer si il était de tristesse ou d'énervement mais c'était surement un mélange des deux .

 **"Orochimaru d'abord et toi maintenant ?!"**

 **"Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici ,toute les personnes que j'aime sont mortes."**

 **"Et moi je ne compte pas ?!"**

Elle comprend sa réaction après tout elle a toujours su qu'il avait un faible pour elle mais elle ne le considérait comme rien d'autre qu'un ami proche .

 **"Je pars ,tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ma décision est prise ."**

Il ne l'a pas retenu ..Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse ,qu'il lui montre que quelqu'un tiens encore à elle et que sa lui ferait mal de l'a voir partir .Mais il ne l'a pas fait tout comme elle n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher Orochimaru de partir .


End file.
